Forum:Appealing for administratorship
---- Yo guys. I've been contributing to EarthBound Wiki since fairly close to its conception (I came upon it maybe a month after it was founded). Around then there were 20-something poorly constructed articles. From then on, a lot of the time I spent on the computer was time I used to contribute to the wiki, by establishing formality with pre-existing articles, and incorporating that formality into well over 100 articles of my own creation (the wiki currently stands at articles). I also designed the logo you see in the upper-left-hand corner of the screen, above the sidebar. What I'm trying to say is that I've had heavy involvement in this wiki's movement throughout its days, and am certainly not through with my involvement here. In fact, the casual visitor may not be aware of this, but EarthBound Wiki's administrator, PeanutLord, has not been involved with the wiki for over six months, his only contributions spanning up to seventeen days into the wiki's founding. As such, this severely dampers several aesthetic areas of the wiki. For example, redundant pages or duplicate images cannot be removed, nor can the sidebar be edited (leaving the crude "Content link (edit me!)" placeholders to plague it). As I had a large involvement in the wiki, and have assumed the role of a wiki administrator twice in the past, I felt I should contact PeanutLord in regards to his apparent lack of interest in being involved with EarthBound Wiki, and the possibility of passing on these administrative rights. In May 2007 I e-mailed PeanutLord through a Wikia form, and I have yet to receive a response. Last week I filled out another Wikia form, this one addressed to the Wikia Community and Technical Support Team, in hopes that instead a Wikia official could grant administratorship. Tonight I received a response, the answer being that it is entirely possible. However, as both a sort of courteous gesture and a Wikia policy itself, it was suggested that I let this be known to other community members, and first allow an opportunity for feedback. My interest in adopting administratorship of this wiki is something I've mentioned here once before, on the talk page of ParaGoomba348, but this was a statement I made in June, hence why newer users may be unaware of it. I don't intend to be EarthBound Wiki's only administrator, of course. My top priority is to gain access to the administrative tools to fix the issues I pointed out above, as well as any I may have forgotten. Other than that, I feel there should be at least a second member with administrative access, as well. Hell, I'm one of three admins on my other wiki, but three would be a little unnecessary on a wiki of this size. Therefore my second priority is to appoint a second administrator. Wikia Support and I will be revisiting this issue in about three days, so feedback would be helpful. Storm 06:34, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ---- :Thanks a lot :D Storm 22:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Whoa. That's a lot of effort. I mean, almost a hundred articles after you joined? Wow. And all I do is update. Beta Knight 00:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :And I got the featured article job. Since no one is doing it, I'm doing it. ~P.M.